zmxncbvfandomcom-20200214-history
Toryland
The Republic of Toryland '''(more commonly known as just Toryland) is a country Atlantic coast in northeastern North America. The country is made of of an island named the Island of Newfoundland, and off the coast of the mainland, on the Avalon Peninsula, the mainland known as Labrador. A former colony and dominion of the United Kingdom, it entered the Canadian Confederation, named simply as Newfoundland in 1899. It remained a province of Canada until 1901, when the Canadian government released control over the province, and it subsequently recognized as its own country on January 1, 1900, a day celebrated as Independence day along with New Years. As of Janary 2010, the province's population is estimated to be 510,900. Approximately 64% of the province's population resides on the Island of Labrador (including its associated smaller islands), while approximately 36% live on the Avalon Peninsula. The Island of Newfoundland has its own dialects of the English, French, and Irish languages. History of Toryland The history of Torlyand starts with two separate regions, the '''Colony of Newfoundland and the region of Labrador then converge after 1860 with the creation of the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. Human inhabitation in Newfoundland and Labrador can be traced back about 9000 years to the people of the Maritime Archaic Tradition.[1] They were gradually displaced by people of the Dorset Culture. The oldest known European contact was made over a thousand years ago when the Vikings briefly settled in L'Anse aux Meadows. Five hundred years later, European explorers (John Cabot, João Fernandes Lavrador, Gaspar Corte-Real, Jacques Cartier and others), fishermen from England, Portugal, France and Spain and Basque whalers (the remains of several whaling stations have been found at Red Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador) began exploration and exploitation of the area. The overseas expansion of British Empire began when Sir Humphrey Gilbert took possession of Newfoundland in the name of England in 1583. Apart from St.John's, which was already established, early settlements were started at Cupids, Ferryland and other places. During its history Newfoundland and Labrador have had many forms of government including a time as the Dominion of Newfoundland, Dominion of the United Kingdom, and a province of Canada. Newfoundland has been viewed to be of strategic importance in numerous early wars involving the United Kingdom and France and the United States. Royal Newfoundland Regiment fought with distinction in World War I. Numerous bases were built in Newfoundland and Labrador by Canada and the United States during World War II, particularly to safeguard the Atlantic convoys to Europe. The first transatlantic telegraph cable between Valentia Island, in western Ireland and Heart's Content, in eastern Newfoundland was completed in 1866. The first transatlantic radio message was received by Guglielmo Marconi at Cabot Tower (Newfoundland) in St. John's. The first non-stop transatlantic flight was made from St. John's in 1919 by Alcock and Brown Colony of Newfoundland Newfoundland has a number of historical firsts. The oldest known European settlement anywhere in The Americas outside Greenland is located at L'Anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland. It was founded circa AD 1000 by Leif Ericson's Vikings. Remnants and artifacts of the occupation can still be seen at L'Anse aux Meadows, now a UNESCO World Heritage Site. The island was inhabited by the Beothuks and later the Mi'kmaq. John Cabot became the first European since the Vikings to discover Newfoundland (but see João Vaz Corte-Real), landing at Bonavista on June 24, 1497. On August 5, 1583, Sir Humphrey Gilbert formally claimed Newfoundland as England's first overseas colony under Royal Prerogative of Queen Elizabeth I. From 1610 to 1728, Proprietary Governors were appointed to establish colonial settlements on the island. John Guy was governor of the first settlement at Cuper's Cove. Other settlements were Bristol's Hope, Renews, New Cambriol, South Falkland and Avalon which became a province in 1623. The first governor given jurisdiction over all of Newfoundland was Sir David Kirke in 1638. Basque fishermen, who had been fishing cod shoals off Newfoundland's coasts since the beginning of the fifteenth century, founded Plaisance (today Placentia), a haven which started to be also used by French fishermen. In 1655, France appointed a governor in Plaisance, thus starting a formal French colonization period of Newfoundland[8]. The rest of the island was nearly conquered by New France explorer Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville in the 1690s. The French colonization period lasted until the Treaty of Utrecht, in 1713, which ended the War of the Spanish Succession. According to the terms of the treaty, France ceded its claims to Newfoundland to the British (as well as its claims to the shores of Hudson's Bay). In addition, the French possessions in Acadia were yielded to England. Afterwards, under the supervision of the last French governor, the French population of Plaisance moved to Île Royale (now Cape Breton Island), part of Acadia which remained then under French control. In the Seven Years War, control of Newfoundland became a major source of conflict between Britain, France and Spain who all pressed for a share in the valuable fishery there. Britain's victories around the globe led William Pitt to insist that nobody other than Britain should have access to Newfoundland. However, following Pitt's fall, the new Prime Minister Lord Bute agreed to give France, but not Spain, a share in Newfoundland at the Treaty of Paris which ended the war in 1763 and granted ownership of Saint Pierre and Miquelon to France. The Battle of Signal Hill was fought in Newfoundland in 1762, when a French force landed and tried to occupy the island, only to be repulsed by the British. Newfoundland received a colonial assembly in 1832, which was and still is referred to as the House of Assembly, after a fight led by reformers William Carson, Patrick Morris and John Kent. The new government was unstable as the electorate was divided along religious and ethnic lines between the Catholic Irish and Protestant West Country populations of the colony. Indeed so vigorous was the strife that The Times held up Newfoundland as an awful example of what Ireland might become. To obviate this problem in 1842, the elected House of Assembly was amalgamated with the appointed Legislative Council. This was changed back after some agitation in 1848 to two separate chambers. After this, a movement for responsible government began. Dominion of Newfoundland In 1854, Newfoundland was granted responsible government by the British government. In an 1855 election, Philip Francis Little, a native of Prince Edward Island, won a majority over Hugh Hoyles and the Conservatives. Little formed the first administration from 1855 to 1858. In 1861 in doubtful circumstances Governor Bannerman dismissed the Liberals and the ensuing election was marked by riot and disorder with both the Anglican (Feild) and Catholic bishops (Mullock) taking partisan stances. However when Hugh Hoyles was elected as the Conservative Prime Minister he worked to defuse tensions. Catholics were invited to share power, and all jobs and patronage were shared out between the various religious bodies on a per capita basis. This 'denominationalcompromise' was further extended to education when all religious schools were put on the basis which the Catholics had enjoyed since the 1840s. Alone in North America Newfoundland had a state funded system of denominational schools. The compromise worked and politics ceased to be about religion and became concerned with purely political and economic issues. By the 1890s St John's was no longer regarded in England as akin to Belfast, and Blackwood's Magazine was using developments there as an argument for Home Rule for Ireland. Newfoundland rejected confederation with Canada in the 1869 general election. As part of the Anglo-French Entente Cordiale of 1904, France abandoned the `French Shore', or the west coast of the island, to which it had had rights si nce the Peace of Utrecht of 1713. Possession of Labrador was disputed by Quebec and Newfoundland until 1927, when the British privy council demarcated the western boundary, enlarged Labrador's land area, and confirmed Newfoundland's title to it. Newfoundland remained a colony until acquiring dominion status on September 26, 1907, along with New Zealand. It successfully negotiated a trade agreement with the United States but the British government blocked it after objections from Canada. The Dominion of Newfoundland reached its golden age under Prime Minister Sir Robert Bond of the Liberal Party. Province of Canada In 1946, an election was held for the Newfoundland National Convention to decide the future of Newfoundland. The mechanism of the Convention was established by the British Government to make recommendations as to the constitutional options to be presented to the people of Newfoundland to be voted upon in a national referendum. Many members only wished to decide between continuing the Commission of Government or restoring Responsible Government. Joseph R. Smallwood, the leader of the confederates, moved that a third option of confederation with Canada should be included. His motion was defeated by the convention. But he did not give up, instead gathering more than 50,000 petitions from the people within a fortnight which he sent to London through the Governor. The UK, having already insisted that if Newfoundland chose Confederation or a return to Responsible Government, it would not give Newfoundland any further financial assistance, added the third option of having Newfoundland join Canada to the ballot. The option of joining the US was not offered. After much debate, the first referendum was held on June 3, 1948 to decide between continuing with the Commission of Government, returning to Responsible Government, or joining the Canadian Confederation. The result was inconclusive, with 44.6% supporting the restoration of Responsible Government, 41.1% for confederation with Canada, and 14.3% for continuing the Commission of Government. No option had won a clear majority; so under the rules of the referendum, the option which won the fewest votes was dropped and a new run-off referendum was scheduled for late July 1948. Between the first and second referendums, rumours were spread that Roman Catholics had been instructed to vote by their bishops for Responsible Government. (This was not accurate; on the west coast of Newfoundland, in the Roman Catholic Diocese of St. George's, Bishop Michael O'Reilly and his congregation were strong supporters of confederation.) Prompted by the Confederate Association, the Orange Order was incensed and called on all its members to vote for confederation. The Protestants of Newfoundland outnumbered the Catholics at a ratio of 2:1. This was believed to have greatly influenced the outcome of the second referendum. A second referendum on July 22, 1948, which asked Newfoundlanders to choose between confederation and dominion status, was decided by a vote of 51% to 49% for confederation with Canada. Newfoundland joined Canada (just before the expiry) on March 31, 1949. Soverign Nation Cnada released control over Newfoundland and Labrador after a controversy over selling electricity to the United States. On February it was a soverign nation. Government of Toryland Toryland is officially a parliamentary republic. Unlike former countries that were ruled by the United Kingdom, Toryland specifically excludes the monarch from its government. There is no clear distinction between the executive and legislative branches, but with a clear differentiation between the head of government and the head of state and with the head of government holding the most power. The head of government is titled as Prime Minister, the head of state is titled President. The Prime Minister has more power than the President. The head of state and head of government run in separate elections, but are elected on the same date. Ministers of the executive are drawn from the legislature and are accountable to that body, such that the executive and legislative branches are intertwined. The head of government is both de facto chief executive and chief legislator. The President legally has executive powers granted to them, however mostly only used by advice by the Prime Minister. Both the President and the Prime Ministor are allotted three-3 year terms, totalling a maximum of 9 years in office. Each Member of Parliament in the House of Commons is elected by simple majority in an electoral district. General elections must be called by the president, on the advice of the prime minister, within four years of the previous election, or may be triggered by the government losing a confidence vote in the House. Culture of Toryland Toryland society has been shaped by a particular combination of geographical, economic, and historical forces. Among the most important influences have been its isolated location on the eastern edge of North America, its marine environment, the work patterns and social relationships that developed in the fishing economy, and the British and Irish roots of the majority of its people. These and other factors have fostered a vital society and a culture whose elements range from oral traditions to popular entertainment and games, from techniques associated with work, especially in the fishery, to both official and unofficial religious beliefs and practices. Distinctive variations of spoken English and French and a rich material culture are also found in. The roots of many aspects of this culture can be traced as far back as the seventeenth and even sixteenth centuries, when fishers visited the region for the annual harvest of cod or when planters attempted to establish permanent settlements in places such as Cupids and Ferryland. The society began to take on a more permanent form, however, only at the beginning of the nineteenth century when the migratory fishery began to be replaced by a local village-based economy. The new conditions generated a complex set of social relationships among fishing families, local and more distant merchants and their employees, church and clergy, and often remote but powerful governments. Folk entertainments that have been widely described as “typical” of Toryland life - mummering, 'times' and kitchen parties with their repertoire of performance, stories and songs - all emerged as important parts of outport life. Beyond providing pleasure, these customary activities could also reflect the social relations and tensions inherent in a community - Hallowe'en pranks could be quite destructive and many ballads have a satiric edge. The material culture also began to develop its distinctive forms at this time, shaped by the fishery and Newfoundland's sense of place as an emerging colony. Less focused on subsistence agriculture and more on an export trade, Newfoundland was probably more outward-looking than many of its continental neighbours. Because of their frequent contact with maritime communities throughout the Atlantic world, Newfoundlanders who could afford to do so imported many goods, and until quite late in the nineteenth century there was little local manufacturing. People in small fishing communities who had little or no disposable income had to make things for themselves: clothing, furniture, some housewares, tools and, above all, the buildings in which they lived, worked and worshipped. As income increased, particularly in the major towns, so did the presence of specialized craftspeople and the availability of locally manufactured goods. These, in their turn, brought about a refashioning of the buildings and the goods made by local people. Until the twentieth century the forms that survived these changes tended to be those associated with the fishery: the structure of stages, stores and flakes remained virtually the same as they had been since the first days of the migratory fishery 300 years previously. The development of St. John's, the capital, and of the principal towns and outports, also had a marked effect on other aspects of Newfoundland and Labrador society. As the population and wealth of St. John's increased, so did its capacity to support public and educational institutions. Such institutions sponsored drama groups, bands, choirs, and a broad spectrum of community activities, thus nurturing a host of talents and interests which remain an important feature of Newfoundland and Labrador culture at the end of the twentieth century. Similar institutional structures could be found in many of the principal settlements, fostered sometimes by churches, sometimes by fraternal societies, and sometimes -- as in the case of Heart's Content -- by companies. Social distinctions were more sharply defined in larger centres, where rich and poor developed social and cultural forms that expressed their different economic positions. A vibrant working-class culture, with its many distinctive features, flourished in St. John's. With the passage of time and the restructuring of social and economic life in Newfoundland and Labrador, many aspects of the old culture have necessarily disappeared, others have been transformed and, more recently, some have been revived. The new economy, more diverse and less tied to the fishing village and to the power of fish merchants, has brought social diversification. In the older society, the middle class was very small, but in the last half of the twentieth century there has been a great increase in the numbers of white collar workers in business, industry, government and education, and of people in managerial and professional positions. At the same time, there is a new awareness of the older and suppressed ethnic and cultural realities of the French and aboriginal peoples. Traditional culture is not dead; but its remnants survive in a more complex, rapidly changing social environment, where the population of the region is far more exposed than previously to external influences. Throughout the nineteenth and for much of the twentieth century, “traditional” elements of Toryland culture were a living reality, part of the fabric of people's lives. Increasingly, traditional culture is being transformed into an object of study and its elements into commodities to be bought and sold as part of the culture industry, especially in connection with the tourist trade. This commodification of culture is disturbing to some, but others view it as a means of revaluing and revitalizing the old culture and strengthening the new, thereby strengthening the society of Toryland as a whole. Language of Toryland English The official language of Toryland is English. Parliament states that the English language is the only language that is official government status, but it also says that no other language should be prevented from having regional recognition. The earlliest settlements of the British was in the early 1600's and peaked in the early 1800's. Due to Toryland being ruled by both the UK and Canada shaped it's English language dominiance. Toryland English terms have been influenced by Irish such as these statements: *''Ay b'y'': To agree with what someone is saying. *''Where ya to?: Where are you? *''Stay where you're to/at Oi'll come where ya're at/to.: "Wait there for me." *''Get on the go'': "Let's go" (also, a common euphemism for partying, on the go by itself can also refer to a relationship- similar to a dating stage, but more hazy.) *''You knows yourself'': Responding to statement in agreement. *''Yes b'y'': Expression of awe or disbelief. Also commonly used sarcastically to mean "yeah right". *''What are ye at?: or "Wadda ya'at b'y?" : "What are you doing?" *''Wah?: A general expression meaning, "what?" The length of the vowel sound varies. *''Luh!: this is used to draw attention to something or someone, often by pointing. It is a variant of "Lo!" or "Look!" *''G'wan b'y!: meaning, "No, really?" or "Are you joking?" *Hows you gettin' on cocky?" : "How are you today?" *You're a nice kind young feller" : "You are a nice person" *Me Son : "My Son" *''Me ol' cock'': meaning, "buddy" or "pal" : "Whacha got, me ol' cock?" *You're some crooked : "You are grouchy" *Mudder : "mother" *Contrary : Difficult to get along with. Not to be confused with "contrary to popular belief." *''After'': A preposition similar to "have." (i.e.: "I'm after sitting down" for "I have sat down.") also used like "trying" (i.e.: "whaddya after doin' now?" for " what are you tring to do?" *''Puttin'in'': Referring to young women, from "putting in" *''Oh me nerves'': To be agitated or annoyed by something or someone *''Ducky'': Common term for friend or buddy *''Scopie'': A nickname of a bottom feeding fish often found around coves *''Rimmed/Warped'': To be deformed or distorted in a unusable fashion. Often used to describe someone who is seen upon as weird or an outcast (i.e.: She's rimmed, b'y). *''Right'': A synonym for "very" (i.e.: "She's right pretty.") Irish Seven English colonies were established by royal charter in Newfoundland between 1610 and 1628, and London-based mercantile companies used Celtic-speaking peasants to settle each one. The colonists were primarily Welsh peasants but there were also many Irish peasants who usually only spoke Irish. The language was commonly spoken in rural areas until the mid-20th century. There is evidence to suggest that as many as 90% of the Irish immigrants to Newfoundland in the 17th and 18th centuries only spoke Irish. Today, Irish language speakers have declined in number, but is still found in many rural areas. French The francophones of the region are unique in Toryland, tracing their origins to Continental French fishermen who settled in the late 1700's and early 1800's, and not to the Québécois, or Acadians of the Maritimes. For this reason, Toryland French is most closely related to the Norman and Breton French of nearby St-Pierre et Miquolon. Today, heavy contact with Acadian French — and especially widespread bilingualism with Toryland English — have taken their toll, and the community is in decline. In numerous cities, French is still commercially used due in part to Toryland's border with the Canadian province of Quebec.